On IBC-13, The Million Peso Money Drop is the Name of the Game
August 4, 2016 Ryan Agoncillo for ‘The Million Peso Money Drop’. (Photo credit: IBC) A new game show is on the million peso money for IBC-13 for The Million Peso Money Drop is going Kapinoy. In a trade launch of July, IBC-13 announced that they will acquire the rights to produce and broadcast the hit game show The Million Peso Money Drop. The latest venture into the game show genre of IBC-13. Hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, the game show is set to premiere this Sunday, August 7. The Million Peso Money Drop joins a rare list of programs that were aired on two different networks. The original version, hosted by Vic sotto, aired on TV5 from 2012-13. In addition, The Million Peso Money Drop is the second game show francise airing on both TV5 and IBC-13. The other one is Who Wants to Be a Millionaire. The Million Peso Money Drop is part of IBC-13’s Isang Buong Channel campaign that started in July. The game show took over the timeslot of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, hosted by Drew Arellano, now moving in a new timeslot fropm Monday to Friday at 5:30 p.m. For the first first time ever, the Kapinoy network has been a regular use of celebrities in their game shows in an insult to the sequestered network stood for. IBC-13 frequently using their celebrities in their game shows. Recently, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (every Friday for celebrity player) and The Million Peso Money Drop were known to utilizing of celebrity players. They do give chances of ordinary teenagers in their reality talent shows (Bida Best, Born to be a Superstar), for giving a jackpot prize of the winner. The game show about a million bucks at the outlet. At the beginning, a celebrity contestant are presented with a million pesos (40 bundles of 25,000 pesos in 20 peso bills), they must be able to keep their money until the end of the game by correctly answering 8 multiple choice questions by placing their bundles of money on the trapdoor (among 4) they think is correct in 60 seconds. If they are wrong, the money placed on the trapdoor will fall down the "money drop". They may distribute their money on multiple trapdoors if they are not sure of the answer, however, one trapdoor must alway be left empty. Whatever money they have left is theirs to keep. During the course of the game, a trapdoor is put out of the game, however the same rules of putting all money in the trapdoors and leaving at least one trapdoor clear is still implemented particularly when the game reaches at question 5 where 3 trapdoors are used and at the final question where only 2 trapdoors are used The contestant using one "Quick Change" during the game, on any question except the eighth. This feature allows them an extra 30 seconds to distribute their cash among the trapdoors. The Million Peso Money Drop is produced by IBC-13 and Endemol. It will also be the first ever Endemol program adapted by IBC-13 and marked the fourth project of Ryan Agoncillo under IBC after Lunch Break (2010-2014), I Luv for Christmas: My Merry Angel (December 7-18, 2015) and the game show Cash Cab Philippines. The initial episode (August 6) will feature the comedienne Cacai Bautista as the contestant. Did she be the outlet a lot to give her own jackpot? The Million Peso Money Drop airs every Sunday at 8 p.m. on IBC-13, after Born to be a Superstar and before Dingdong n' Lani.